


Just Can't Break the Habit

by webofdreams89



Series: Femslash100 Drabbletag Round 5 [6]
Category: Batwoman (Comic), DCU, The Question (Comics)
Genre: Community: femslash100, Drinking, F/F, Getting Back Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 18:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1754497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/webofdreams89/pseuds/webofdreams89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe Kate Kane isn't always a bad idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Can't Break the Habit

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Femslash100 drabbletag 5 prompt Kate/Renee - liquor.

They’d been broken up for nearly three years this time and Renee was at that point where she thought she was finally over Kate Kane.  So of course she had to go running into Kate at her favorite bar, one they’d go to together sometimes back when they were dating, and all that time she’d had to think and recover was out the window.

It wasn’t the first time they ran into each other long enough after a break up to forget the immediate sting and hurt of why they’d broken up.  And usually it was in a bar with a few rounds between them, catching up, flirting, and feeling that all too familiar pang in her chest whenever she was around Kate. 

Something was different about her this time, something that wasn’t there when Renee last told her enough was enough, a tightness around her eyes and mouth.  It was a look she’d seen on dozens of cops, one that she probably wore herself.  Renee briefly wondered what Kate had been up to to make her look that way.  Maybe she’d found a way to enlist.

But then Kate brought over another round and the next thing Renee’s aware of is pushing Kate through the door of her apartment and pressing her against the wall.  Kate’s breath is hot on her face and her eyes look greener than ever.  Renee is, once again, stunned by her and it feels so, so right.

Renee thinks: maybe not all things need to stay dead.


End file.
